Surprise, Surprise - Un anno dopo
by Sylwinter77
Summary: Jamie compie un anno. Seguito di "Surprise Surprise".


Kate sentiva le voci ovattate filtrare da sotto la porta, provenienti dal salone.  
Era il primo compleanno di Jamie, ed era stata sua l'idea di invitare tutte le persone che gli volevano bene a festeggiarlo qui negli Hamptons, dove le piaceva pensare che fosse iniziato tutto.  
Avevano accettato con entusiasmo il suo suo invito, ed erano arrivati, allegri, festosi e con un numero indecente di regali, per un bambino così piccolo, o per chiunque.  
Non aveva detto niente, e non aveva posto alcun limite. Lo sapeva che era impossibile non viziarlo e che era qualcosa di cui avevano tutti bisogno, in quel momento.  
Dopo qualche ora di festa, Jamie aveva iniziato a stancarsi del rumore, dei regali, delle voci euforiche, e di passare da uno all'altro, e si era girato innervosito a cercarla.  
Lei aveva reagito in modo automatico al gesto che conosceva così bene, allungando le braccia per prenderlo, battendo Castle sul tempo, perché sapeva sempre d'istinto quando Jamie voleva lei e nessun altro. E lei era sempre pronta a farsi trovare.  
Jamie si era aggrappato con le gambe su di lei e le aveva appoggiato esausto la testa sulla spalla.  
Kate si era scusata con le persone presenti, ed era salita di sopra. Era entrata in quella che adesso era ufficialmente la _loro_ camera e si era stesa sul letto con Jamie appoggiato sul suo corpo, al buio e in silenzio, godendosi finalmente un po' di pace. Era un po' stanca anche lei e la fuga era stata provvidenziale.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto metterlo sotto le coperte, ma aveva preferito tenerlo contro di sé, accarezzandogli la schiena con gesti circolari e lui si era addormentato dopo qualche istante, con un sospiro, una manina a toccarle un orecchio, come faceva sempre prima di cedere al sonno.  
Anche Kate chiuse gli occhi. Continuava a sembrarle un miracolo averlo nella sua vita e poter essere presente nella vita di lui.  
Aspirò avidamente il suo profumo, l'avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque.  
Un anno prima era minuscolo e identico a Castle. Un anno dopo era grande, le sembrava perfino enorme (dove era finito il neonato a cui mettevano quelle tutine adatte a una bambola?), ed era sempre identico a Castle.  
Non solo in tutti i lineamenti del viso, nel colore e nell'attaccatura dei capelli, e gli occhi azzurri (come poteva, _lei_ , avere messo al mondo un bambino con gli occhi azzurri?), ma anche nel modo in cui si girava sul fianco prima di addormentarsi, perfino nel modo in cui le sorrideva.  
Le mancava il respiro ogni volta. Castle continuava ancora a scusarsi, quando usciva il discorso e lei si divertiva sempre a vederlo imbarazzato e lievemente colpevole.  
Con il tempo, le era sembrato di riconoscere qualcosa di lei, almeno nel carattere, o forse era quello che voleva vedere.  
Notava una certa sfumatura di caparbietà implacabile, un impuntarsi per ottenere le cose che voleva, con sguardo accigliato e concentrato e nessuna intenzione di mollare. Era inflessibile come lei, confermava Castle con enfasi. Era convinta che le avrebbe mentito, pur di convincerla che Jamie aveva preso qualcosa anche da sua madre.  
Non era un testimone affidabile.

Il rumore di fondo si era affievolito. Si sentì scortese ad aver abbandonato la festa, sospettò che tutti avessero già pensato che Jamie avrebbe dovuto essere addormentato, a quel punto, lasciandola libera di tornare con loro, a chiacchierare rilassata.  
Ma lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di andarsene.  
Voleva tenerlo in braccio tutte le volte che poteva, lasciandolo solo quando era necessario. Aveva il bisogno fisico, che non si esauriva mai, di stare pelle a pelle con lui, di averlo vicino. Spesso Castle doveva ricordarle con calma e pazienza che, per il benessere di tutti, doveva lasciarlo andare. Lasciarlo a lui. Lasciarlo da solo.  
Era al sicuro solo quando era con lei, la questione era molto semplice, nella sua mente.  
Faticava a non farlo dormire nel letto con loro, cosa su cui, a un certo punto, Castle aveva messo il veto con delle motivazioni molto assennate di fronte alle quali lei aveva dovuto soccombere, e a non sgattaiolare nel cuore della notte nella sua stanza, abbassare una sbarra del lettino e sdraiarsi accanto a lui, facendosi piccola. L'aveva fatto, qualche volta.  
Quando l'ansia era diventata ingestibile, era fuggita dalla sorveglianza di Castle e aveva passato la notte con lui. L'aveva trovata al mattino infreddolita e con il torcicollo. Non aveva detto niente. Sapeva che lui la comprendeva, ma che si sentiva in dovere di salvarla da se stessa, e tentare anche di trovare spazio nel rapporto esclusivo, carnale, che lei tendeva ad avere con quel bambino.  
Lei lo capiva, razionalmente, e infatti accettava di buon grado tutti i discorsi e i consigli di un Castle nella sua migliore veste di predicatore battista, ma era più forte di lei. Quello che desiderava per gran parte del tempo era quello che stava facendo in quel momento.

Ripensò alle prime settimane dopo il parto, una volta tornati a casa.  
Era andata bene, all'inizio, nonostante le sue paure e timori che non mangiasse abbastanza, non dormisse, non crescesse, non respirasse. Ripensava a quei momenti con tenerezza. Si era confrontata con qualcosa che non conosceva, che non poteva controllare, che non andava come voleva lei, con tutti i suoi schemi pronti, le liste, i manuali ed era andata in crisi molto spesso, Castle a salvarla dalla sua intransigenza e a insegnarle a essere meno rigorosa. Era un _bambino_. Non un computer su cui scaricare software. Poteva comportarsi diversamente dalle tabelle, ed essere lo stesso normale e sano.  
Lei si era gradualmente rilassata e, nonostante la stanchezza, l'apprensione, e la mancanza di sonno, si erano anche divertiti, ogni occasione buona per scoppiare a ridere. Forse proprio per tutti quei motivi messi insieme.  
Avevano passato numerose notti tenendolo nel letto addormentato in mezzo a loro, tra una poppata e l'altra, con la luce soffusa, a parlare a voce bassa, senza voler dormire, nemmeno quando tutti dicevano che avrebbero dovuto farlo, perché di lì a breve si sarebbe svegliato di nuovo, ricominciando il ciclo, e loro non avrebbero mai riposato.  
Le era sembrato di non aver nemmeno bisogno, di dormire.

Quando si erano abituati alla nuova routine di averlo nella loro vita, pensare per tre, senza fare sempre tutto con l'acqua alla gola e l'ansia di sbagliare, lei era dovuta tornare al lavoro. Aveva potuto stare con il suo bambino otto settimane. Solo otto settimane.  
Aveva atteso il giorno segnato con una x sul calendario con terrore che spesso sfociava nel panico. Non voleva lasciarlo, anche se sarebbe stato bene, a casa con Castle, lo sapeva, lo dicevano gli altri, lo diceva anche lei, ma le sembrava ingiusto e profondamente sbagliato uscire per andare al lavoro, quando voleva solo stare a casa con loro. Non era stato magnifico, quel tempo trascorso insieme? Potevano farlo sempre, no? In fondo... lei non doveva per forza lavorare.  
Appena aveva accennato vagamente il discorso a Castle, lui l'aveva quasi messa fisicamente fuori dalla porta e lei aveva rinunciato al sogno che si stava disegnando nella sua mente e che le sembrava irresistibile. La faceva facile, lui. Sarebbe rimasto a casa con Jamie tutto il tempo, aveva pensato un po' meschinamente.  
Era stata ingiusta. Sapeva che anche Castle stava facendo delle rinunce, proprio nello stare a casa e non passare più tutto il giorno con lei al distretto, ma, a differenza sua, non se ne lamentava.  
Lei, invece, pareva una pentola lasciata sul fuoco a bollire e schiumare.

Quel mattino si era alzata con la morte nel cuore. Era molto presto, aveva voluto prendersi tutto il tempo necessario, perché aveva perso il ritmo e temeva di arrivare in ritardo. Aveva pianto in bagno. Castle aveva bussato e lei si era asciugata le lacrime, sentendosi ridicola. Aveva aperto la porta e lui, in silenzio, le aveva passato Jamie addormentato e così lei gli aveva pianto in testa, inondandolo di lacrime. L'aveva tenuto stretto e poi, sempre senza dire niente, l'aveva ripassato a suo padre.  
Era una fortuna che non soffrisse di mal di mare, con tutti quei passaggi di braccia.  
Si era calmata, si era legata i capelli in un nodo molto stretto sulla nuca, si era infilata i tacchi ed era uscita di casa, sentendosi come se le stessero strappando pezzi di carne. Si erano promessi di sentirsi almeno una volta ogni ora.  
Era rimasta in piedi, inebetita e disorientata di fronte alla sua scrivania, mentre tutti la salutavano allegramente. Lei voleva solo girare i tacchi e tornare a casa e si era dovuta imporre forza e contegno per non farlo.  
Aveva pensato a loro tutto il tempo, senza riuscire a concentrarsi su niente, sapendo esattamente cosa stessero facendo, perché aveva ancora il suo orologio interno regolato sui loro ritmi. Si imponeva di chiamare casa solo agli intervalli concordati, chiedendo ansiosamente se stava bene. Aveva pianto? Aveva mangiato? Pensava che sua madre fosse indegna perché lo aveva abbandonato? No. Sì. No.  
Era tornata a casa guidando troppo velocemente, respirando per la prima volta liberamente in tutto il giorno solo quando aveva infilato le chiavi nella porta.  
Probabilmente avevano pensato tutti che fosse impazzita.  
Con il tempo era andata meglio, si era abituata, a malincuore, certo, ma aveva accettato il suo destino ingrato. Lei tornava a casa presto, Castle e Jamie passavano a trovarla, pranzavano insieme, lei aveva cominciato a parlargli dei casi, ad appassionarsi di nuovo al suo lavoro.

A un certo punto le era sembrato di avere tutto. Un bambino che non sapeva come avesse potuto non volere e che le sembrava impossibile non immaginare nella sua vita. Castle. Una famiglia allargata. Qualche volta non le sembrava di essere nemmeno una madre così pessima, anche se Castle era più bravo di lei, più calmo di sicuro.  
Si era rilassata. Andava tutto bene. Dopo anni deserti e sterili, andava tutto come doveva andare.

E poi le avevano sparato, al funerale di Montgomery.  
Castle aveva cercato di toglierla dalla traiettoria del proiettile, mettendosi lui davanti, ma senza riuscirci.  
Per la prima volta avevano convenuto di lasciare Jamie entrambi, vista la straordinarietà dell'evento che richiedeva la necessaria presenza di tutti e due, e avevano rischiato di lasciarlo orfano di un genitore. Non potevano perdonarselo, nemmeno adesso.  
Lei non ricordava quasi niente, di quello che era successo dopo, solo Castle su di lei, le voci concitate delle persone, e poi solo vaghe immagini e il buio finale.  
Rammentava solo lo sforzo inutile delle infinite volte in cui aveva tentato di svegliarsi e alzarsi, mentre qualcosa di nero e pesante la teneva ferma e la rimandava nell'oblio senza sogni. Aveva scoperto solo dopo che era l'effetto degli antidolorifici con cui l'avevano tenuta sedata, per molto meno tempo di quello che le era sembrato. Lei era caduta più e più volte in una spirale di nulla, sentendosi sprofondare nel vuoto e lottando per tornare cosciente. Annaspava e chiedeva di Jamie, incessantemente, le avevano riferito.  
Le era sembrato di aver vissuto in quella terra di nessuno per secoli, finché, a un certo punto, aveva aperto gli occhi, e il buio era diventato una camera di ospedale illuminata da una luce al neon che dava all'ambiente una tonalità bluastra un po' inquietante e Castle seduto accanto al suo letto, la barba lunga, gli occhi pesti e dimagrito. Non sapeva chi dei due fosse stato più simile a un cadavere.  
Le aveva sorriso e l'aveva rassicurata che non era morta, aveva avuto ragione lui, visto?  
Lei non aveva capito di cosa stesse parlando. Era evidente che non fosse morta. Lui le aveva spiegato, non sembrando del tutto in sé, che, mentre era sotto morfina, aveva farneticato chiedendo più volte, in quello che era sembrato delirio, se fosse morta. A nulla erano valse le sue rassicurazioni, lei non era cosciente, gli avevano spiegato. Doveva aver spaventato quel poveretto oltre l'immaginabile.

Castle che aveva bisogno di stare con lei, convincersi che fosse viva, che sarebbe stata bene, che sarebbe tornata a casa con lui sulle sue gambe, invece che dentro a una bara, e che lei cacciava impietosamente via, perché doveva stare con il loro bambino senza madre. Almeno uno dei due doveva stare sempre con lui.  
Non gli dava tregua e non si calmava finché non andava via. Non che a lei facesse piacere stare senza di lui, nonostante la presenza di suo padre e di tutti gli altri. Sapeva di aver calpestato i suoi sentimenti e i suoi bisogni, ma ci avrebbero pensato dopo, cercava di convincersi.  
Lui non si era lamentato, ma aveva cercato di barcamenarsi tra casa e l'ospedale, sconvolto dallo shock, e senza nemmeno potersi concedere il lusso di soffrire per aver rischiato di perderla.  
Dopo giorni convulsi, aveva ceduto sotto il peso della situazione, era andato a casa a prendere Jamie, aveva litigato con tutto il reparto che non avrebbe consentito l'ingresso di un bambino così piccolo, e l'aveva portato a sua madre.  
Lei aveva pianto per _ore_ , con Jamie sdraiato accanto lei, Castle che lo teneva con una mano, visto che non le permettevano di prenderlo in braccio.  
Aveva pianto per il suo bambino senza madre. La storia sarebbe potuta ripetersi, ma in questo caso lui non si sarebbe nemmeno ricordato di lei.

In preda a un'altra follia, aveva insistito con Castle, fino a fargli promettere che avrebbe sposato qualcun'altra, nel caso lei fosse morta.  
Lui l'aveva guardata colmo di orrore, chiedendosi se doveva allertare i medici. Ma lei non aveva ceduto.  
Aveva la sua benedizione, ma doveva dare una madre a Jamie, se le fosse capitato qualcosa.  
Lui era rimasto ferito, aveva cercato di obiettare qualcosa di sensato, si era rifiutato di continuare con quell'argomento e alla fine era sbottato contro di lei, urlandole di smettere di fare quei discorsi morbosi, Jamie aveva già una madre, che era viva e che avrebbe dovuto solo pensare a rimettersi e tornare a casa e lui non avrebbe proprio sposato nessun'altra. Anzi, perché non pensavano a sposarsi loro due, già che c'erano?  
Ma, alla fine, aveva ceduto alle sue insistenze e glielo aveva promesso. D'accordo, Kate, mandami un segnale dal cielo e sposerò chi vuoi tu, va bene?  
Non era in grado di negarle niente, troppo provato da quello che era successo, grato che fosse viva e timoroso di perderla.

La convalescenza era stata lunga, più del previsto. Erano stati sempre a casa, lei non era voluta uscire, era spaventata dal mondo esterno.  
Non voleva stare a letto e riposare. Non voleva fare niente di quello che le avevano consigliato.  
Si metteva semisdraiata sul divano, i cuscini dietro alla schiena, si faceva appoggiare Jamie sulle gambe, e stavano così per ore, mentre lo guardava come se potesse scomparire da un momento all'altro e gli parlava, raccontandogli tutto quello che pensava che non avrebbe più potuto dirgli. Aveva cercato di condensare in quelle chiacchierate tutto quello che aveva imparato sulla vita.  
Castle, seduto sul tappeto sotto di loro, le aveva chiesto sarcastico, più di una volta, se non voleva anche fare un video per i suoi diciotto anni, già che c'era. Perché non parlargli anche di come nascevano i bambini? Educazione sessuale da parte della madre morta dopo essere andata via di testa.  
Lei aveva riso, per la prima volta, e gli aveva accarezzato una guancia, il primo gesto intimo e spontaneo. Lui le aveva tenuto prigioniera la mano a lungo.

Si rendeva conto che anche Castle aveva patito le pene dell'inferno.  
Aveva dovuto essere forte per tutti, con il senso di colpa per non averla salvata e il senso di colpa per essersi esposto al pericolo, d'istinto. Aveva pensato solo a lei, e nient'altro.  
Aveva dovuto occuparsi di tutto. Di lei, di Jamie, della sua famiglia, dei loro amici. Aveva dovuto essere forte.  
Il crollo era stato inevitabile.  
Quando aveva ricominciato ad alzarsi e riuscire a stare in piedi abbastanza a lungo, senza sentirsi debole e rischiare di svenire, aveva aperto la porta della loro camera e l'aveva trovato seduto sul letto, sommerso dalla disperazione, che non si era mai concesso di lasciar uscire.  
Si era avvicinata piano, lui si era accorto di lei solo quando gli si era seduta vicino, e, prima che lui avesse il tempo di preoccuparsi per lei, farla tornare a distendersi, prepararle da mangiare e tutta la miriade di cose che faceva per lei, l'aveva abbracciato e tenuto stretto per molto tempo e, per la prima volta forse da quando si conoscevano, aveva lasciato che fosse lei a consolarlo e non il contrario. Era viva, gli aveva ripetuto incessantemente. Non sarebbe morta, non l'avrebbe persa.  
Lui si era calmato e, quando era tornato a respirare regolarmente, le aveva chiesto se era questo significava che era libero dalla promessa di sposare qualcun'altra, perché non aveva davvero voglia di uscire con nessuno. Avevano riso, insieme, dopo tanto tempo. Da soli. Senza Jamie. Avevano iniziato a rinascere allora.  
Kate sapeva, a livello teorico, che una donna non è solo una madre, ma aveva passato intere settimane, quasi tutta la vita di Jamie, a causa delle circostanze esterne, a sentirsi solo quello, a essere e pensare solo come una madre, ma tenere tra le braccia Castle le aveva ricordato che aveva un uomo al suo fianco. E che lei era sempre una donna.

Non erano solo stati giorni tragici. All'inizio, sì. Ma era anche stato piacevole stare sempre insieme loro tre, protetti dalla serenità di casa loro, dove non poteva succedere niente di male, come si era augurata all'inizio, senza pensare che l'universo le avrebbe dato quello che desiderava, nel modo peggiore.  
Si erano divertiti, avevano impostato un loro ritmo piacevole, avevano visto tanti film, avevano finalmente dormito molto, grazie all'aiuto di babysitter volenterosi che passavano da loro regolarmente, erano anche usciti, verso la fine.  
Prima in tre con lei che sembrava una vecchia piegata su se stessa e Castle che spingeva il passeggino e la prendeva in giro chiedendole se volesse il bastone. Fare pochi passi la stancava come se avesse corso una maratona.  
Più tardi, quando si era rimessa in forze, avevano tentato qualche uscita da soli. La prima volta erano stati entrambi nel panico e avevano sbirciato continuamente il telefono, di nascosto l'uno dall'altra e lei si era tranquillizzata solo quando erano tornati a casa. Jamie non si era nemmeno accorto. Erano stati via meno di due ore.  
Con il tempo e l'abitudine e la certezza che non sarebbe successo niente di male, erano stati fuori guardando un po' meno il telefono. All'inizio si erano ritrovati intimiditi dall'essere un uomo e una donna a cena insieme, non genitori, non una quasi morta e il suo quasi vedovo, solo due persone che si amavano e che tentavano di recuperare i fili del loro rapporto.  
Gli aveva sfiorato piano una mano dall'altra parte del tavolo, per una volta non per consolarlo, ma per _invitarlo_ , di nuovo consapevole dell'effetto che le faceva e di nuovo proprietaria del suo corpo, che era stato di tutti tranne che suo, prima di Jamie, che l'aveva trasformato, poi di chiunque entrasse in sala parto e, infine, dei medici che le infilavano aghi ovunque, la visitavano, le facevano esami su esami e le imponevano cosa potesse, o non potesse fare.  
Era stato bello, tornare a sentirsi una _persona_. Alleggerire il carico di Castle. Ricominciare a pensare alla loro storia, che, da quando era iniziata, aveva sopportato più imprevisti e tragedie di quanto fosse umanamente tollerabile.  
Eppure erano ancora lì. Lei un po' ossessionata, lui più spaventato di quanto fosse nella sua natura.  
Le cose erano migliorate quando si era ripromessa di esserci per lui, nei suoi limiti fisici, come lui c'era stato per lei. Anche lui aveva bisogno di lei, come donna.  
Tendeva ancora a voler stare con Jamie quasi tutto il tempo, quando era a casa, per ripagarlo di quando non c'era stata, come se quelle settimane in ospedale avessero potuto creare danni irreversibili.  
Castle aveva apprezzato il cambiamento. Lei gli accarezzava i capelli, quando erano vicini. Lo abbracciava più del solito. Lasciava che le respirasse avidamente tra i capelli, e nella piega del collo. Lo calmava quando sussultava nel sonno e gli permetteva di lasciare un braccio appoggiato su di lei per gran parte della notte.  
Stavano ancora guarendo, tutti e tre, ma il peggio era passato.  
Avevano festeggiato il primo compleanno del _loro_ bambino.  
A fronte di tutto, le sembrava ancora strano avere creato un essere umano insieme a Castle. Questo pensiero la prendeva a tradimento, ancora dopo tanto tempo, e la faceva ridacchiare di nascosto.  
Avrebbe messo la candela (quelle terribili candele che non si spegnevano mai, nemmeno a soffiarci sopra tutti i venti del mondo) nella loro scatola dei ricordi, si ripromise.

Sentì aprirsi la porta, era Castle. Lo sapeva che sarebbe venuto a cercarla.  
Strinse Jamie contro di sé, sapendo che le avrebbe detto di metterlo nel suo letto, che sarebbe stato più comodo. Erano comodi così. Lui dormiva profondamente. Sarebbe cresciuto anche fin troppo presto, pensavano tutti che se lo sarebbe tenuto al collo fin dopo la maggiore età? Fintanto che poteva, l'avrebbe tenuto in braccio.  
Castle si stese vicino a lei, senza dirle niente. Lei cercò la sua mano, un'abitudine, un riflesso.  
"Grazie", gli disse riconoscente.  
"Per cosa?".  
"Per avermi lasciato qui, con lui, lontano dagli ospiti".  
Le diede un bacio tra i capelli.  
"Solo perché è il suo compleanno. Ma stanotte dorme nel suo letto", replicò tentando di suonare severo, ma senza riuscirci.  
"In camera con noi", replicò Kate decisa.  
"Ovvio". La conosceva bene.  
"Ok", rispose felice. Non gli aveva mai detto che, qualche volta, voleva chiudere la porta della loro camera a chiave, così loro tre sarebbero stati _davvero_ al sicuro. Però controllava quella di casa due volte.  
"Un anno fa non volevi partorire, seduta in strada", ricordò Castle ridendo, uscendosene dal nulla.  
"Ehi", gli diede un buffetto sulla mano. Jamie mosse la testa e si trovò immobilizzato contro il suo collo. Lei gliela spostò con cura, per farlo respirare.  
"Guarda che tu hai fatto cose anche più strane, e non dovevi nemmeno partorire. Volevi portarmi via dall'ospedale e hai chiamato il mio ginecologo di nascosto. Di notte". Non riusciva a pensare al Castle ansioso durante il suo parto, che aveva messo a soqquadro l'intero reparto, senza aver voglia di ridere.  
"Soffrivi!", protestò lui. "Non ti davano niente".  
"Oh, non soffrivo poi così tanto".  
Lui alzò la testa. "Sembrava ti stessero sgozzando ed eri piegata in due. Come fai a non ricordarti?".  
Si ricordava, ovvio. Come si fa a dimenticare? Si era sentita accoltellare da lame roventi per ore. Ma non sembrava più così importante, adesso.  
Intrecciò la mano nella sua.  
"Castle".  
"Mmh".  
"Secondo te... quando è successo?".  
"Quando è successo cosa?".  
"Quando... l'abbiamo fatto?". Indicò Jamie con il mento. Si vergognava un po' a chiederlo. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, no? Non ne avevano mai parlato, evitando accuratamente l'argomento all'inizio e poi dimenticandosene. C'erano state questioni più pressanti da affrontare.  
"Quando o _come_?", la prese in giro, ricordando la sua prima incredula domanda, quando il test era risultato positivo.  
"Quando. Il come me l'hai mostrato diverse volte, da allora".  
Si sentiva un po' stupida, ma dopo quello che avevano passato, poter scherzare così era più che liberatorio. Era una benedizione.  
"Quando siamo tornati a casa tua dopo aver fatto chilometri a piedi fino a Central Park".  
Lo fissò sbalordita.  
"Cioè, tu lo sapevi? Intendo, _durante_? Mentre succedeva?". Le era sfuggito qualcosa? Ricordava che non erano quasi riusciti a entrare dalla porta, ma non che questo avesse significato dimenticare la prudenza.  
"No, certo che no. Ho fatto due conti".  
"Quali conti?". Forse era meglio non sapere.  
"I siti internet mi davano il giorno del concepimento proprio in quella data".  
Perché si stupiva ancora che avesse fatto certe ricerche? Questo significava che aveva registrato i giorni del suo ciclo. Magari l'aveva sempre fatto, magari aveva un'applicazione sul telefono. Non si sarebbe affatto stupita. Ma, un momento...  
"Castle, non stavamo insieme in quel periodo, non puoi aver compilato i campi del sito. E hai risposto troppo sicuro di te per aver solo tirato a indovinare. C'è qualcosa che non so e che dovrei sapere?".  
Silenzio.  
"Castle!". Non riusciva a crederci, quindi lui l'aveva sempre saputo! Lei dov'era stata? Via di testa?  
"No, non lo so. Cioè, mi sembra il momento più ovvio, no? Per...". Si stava incartando.  
"Per?".  
"Per la ripetizione dell'evento".  
Le uscì una risata di gola che rischiò di svegliare Jamie. Forse non dovevano fare questi discorsi con lui presente.  
"Credo ci sia altro, Castle. Continua. Fai conto di essere nella stanza degli interrogatori, dall'altra parte del tavolo. Ti sto facendo lo sguardo-sguardo".  
"Ok. Confesso. Non sono convinto che siamo sempre stati attenti. Ogni volta. Ho perso il conto. Forse... non dall'inizio alla fine, sempre".  
Oddio, stava diventando imbarazzante. Non avrebbe dovuto esserlo, era pur sempre Castle, no? Loro parlavano di tutto. Ma si accorse di essere arrossita.  
"Ok, ok. Fermati. Ho capito".  
Fissò il soffitto, riflettendo.  
"Non mi dispiacerebbe se fosse successo in quell'occasione", ammise. "Un modo particolare di festeggiare il nostro riavvicinamento. Dovremmo metterlo nella scatola".  
"Ti ricordi della scatola?", si stupì Castle. Dove era finita, a proposito? Nel trambusto di tutto quello che era successo, l'aveva persa di vista, anche se lei aveva sempre avuto al collo il suo ciondolo. Anche adesso. Anche quando glielo avevano consegnato fuori dalla sala operatoria, invece che darlo a suo padre, come avrebbero dovuto fare, visto che lui non era suo _parente_. Era stato in quel momento che aveva pensato che sarebbe morta davvero. Che forse era _già_ morta. Come quando le si era fermato il cuore in ambulanza. Aveva sentito così freddo che pensava di essere già morto anche lui.  
"Certo, Castle. Come posso dimenticarlo? Doveva essere la scatola della presunta famiglia che avremmo formato".  
"Ehi. Quale _presunta_? Noi _siamo_ una famiglia". Erano ancora tutti lì dopo un anno. Doveva pur contare qualcosa, no?  
"Lo so. Volevo solo sentirtelo dire", gli confessò con tono dolce. "Iniziamo a metterci dentro le cose. Da oggi. Un nuovo inizio".  
"Non so dove sia".  
"Oh, la troveremo. Credo sia qui, da qualche parte, nella nostra stanza. Non rovinare tutto con la tua logica. Mettiamocele dentro idealmente. Inizio io. Il dvd di Balto". Si misero a ridere insieme, ricordato la loro conversazione vicino alla statua, al parco.  
"Il braccialetto di Jamie", continuò Castle, allungando un braccio per accarezzare la testa a suo figlio.  
Jamie si mosse inquieto, cominciando a svegliarsi. Kate glielo passò. Era giusto che lo tenesse un po' anche lui, visto che sapeva di avere la tendenza a monopolizzarlo.  
Castle lo mise su di sé. Per quanto lei fosse sua madre e Jamie volesse spesso solo lei, tra lui e suo padre era stato tutto sempre più naturale. Anche ora, appena venne posato sul petto di Castle, più comodo e ampio del suo, d'accordo, si riaddormentò subito.  
All'inizio, nell'ansia di dimostrare a tutti che era una buona madre, si era sentita sminuita. L'aveva ripreso, qualche volta arrabbiandosi e finendo con il piangere di frustrazione entrambi, lei e il bambino, finché Castle non interveniva a riportare la calma.  
Adesso ne era felice. Era una beatitudine anche quella. Non era più tanto schizzinosa sull'origine delle cose belle. Gioiva quando arrivavano, senza porsi tante domande.  
"Vinci facile, con il braccialetto. Rilancio con il biglietto della giostra di cavalli su cui hai voluto portarlo a tutti i costi e lui ha vomitato addosso a te, ai cavalli e a chiunque fosse nel raggio di cinque metri". Rise forte nel ricordarlo. "Sembrava un idrante. Oddio, la tua faccia, Castle". Le stavano scendendo le lacrime.  
Lei era rimasta a guardarli infagottata in una giacca troppo calda per la stagione, perché aveva sempre freddo. Si era piegata e si era dovuta tenere a un palo della giostra, perché le faceva male la ferita, tanto rideva. Gli aveva detto che era troppo piccolo, infatti non l'avevano quasi voluto far salire, ma lui aveva insistito che suo figlio poteva salire su tutte le giostre che voleva, che andavano così piano che sembrava di stare fermi e che avrebbe fatto solo un giro breve per fargli provare l'esperienza. Appena il carrozzone si era mosso, Jamie aveva iniziato lo spettacolo.  
"Si era detto solo bei ricordi, Beckett", la rimproverò.  
"Sono bei ricordi", gli disse affettuosa, girandosi su un fianco. Paragonati a quelli brutti, erano troppa grazia.  
"E allora io metto la ricevuta del parcheggio dell'ospedale dove mi hai tenuto per metà della notte, quando Jamie aveva la febbre. Non volevi scendere, ma non volevi nemmeno andare a casa".  
Era vero. Jamie era ancora un neonato, e aveva avuto la febbre alta per ore. Loro avevano provato qualsiasi cosa per farla abbassare e, alla fine, dopo aver chiamato ed essersi sentiti dire che non era necessario che andassero al pronto soccorso (cosa ne sapevano loro? Chi era la madre?), perché avrebbero solo affollato inutilmente il reparto, oltre a rischiare di farlo ammalare _per davvero_ , lei l'aveva convinto ad andare lo stesso. Nella strada verso l'ospedale, con lei tremante di paura, al punto da non sapere più se scottava lui, lei, le sue mani, il seggiolino, le era sembrato improvvisamente fresco. Castle aveva dovuto frenare per dare la sua opinione, toccandogli la fronte. Le aveva suggerito gentilmente di misurarla, invece di fare quelle inutili prove empiriche, ed era risultato che era così, gli era scesa di colpo.  
Castle avrebbe voluto tornare a casa. Lei aveva insistito che una madre _certe cose le sa_ , non stava affatto meglio, la febbre sarebbe tornata.  
Il parcheggio era il posto giusto, sarebbero stati pronti per ogni evenienza. Avevano finito per trascorrere la notte chiacchierando, lei seduta dietro e lui girato a guardarla, finché non avevano visto sorgere l'alba. Era stato un momento intimo. La febbre non era più ricomparsa, erano tornati a casa.  
Lui era più bravo di lei, in quel gioco.  
"I fiori che mi hai regalato quando sono uscita dall'ospedale. Non quando è nato lui... la volta dopo". Rilanciò Kate, che faticava a chiamare le cose con il loro nome.  
"La prima volta che ti sei alzata da sola e sei venuta a sederti nel mio studio". Era stato faticoso, ma aveva voluto fargli una sorpresa. Era arrivata da lui stremata e, dalla sua reazione, aveva capito che lui pensava di essersi trovato di fronte a un fantasma.  
Era un bel gioco. Li stava guarendo.  
"Adesso", aggiunse lei con semplicità.  
"Kate...", iniziò Castle con un tono pieno di urgenza e di amore.  
"Sì".  
La guardò sbalordito.  
"Come fai a sapere cosa volevo chiederti?".  
"Dio, Castle, perché hai aspettato così tanto?".  
"Non pensavo volessi".  
"Voglio". Lo disse come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
"Lascia che almeno...". Si mosse piano, per cambiare posizione.  
"Va bene così. Dov'è?".  
"In tasca". Rispose rassegnato.  
Frugò nei suoi pantaloni, trovandolo subito. Lo guardò un momento, apprezzandone il taglio, prima di infilarselo al dito.  
"Almeno quello posso farlo io? Non hai voluto che mi inginocchiassi, che creassi l'atmosfera, lascia almeno che faccia qualcosa. Vuoi anche auto incoronarti a Notre Dame, come Napoleone?".  
Lei gli fece una linguaccia, consegnandogli l'anello, e gli porse la mano giusta. Jamie si era svegliato e li stava guardando curioso e senza piangere, per una volta.  
"Jamie, impara da papà".  
"Jamie, trova una donna che non faccia la detective, leggendoti nella mente e rovinando tutte le sorprese".  
Le prese la mano. "Katherine...".  
"Sì, sì, ho già detto di sì".  
"Smettila di anticiparmi e fai silenzio per due minuti!".  
Ottenne il silenzio.  
"Katherine Beckett, vuoi finalmente sposarmi?".  
"Beh, adesso che me lo chiedi e che mi hai dato il tempo di pensarci, non sono sicura...".  
Lui ruggì.  
"Ok, ok". Fece un sospiro teatrale. "Sì, Richard _vari nomi_ Castle. Voglio sposarti. Avrei già voluto sposarti...".  
"Stai zitta!", le ordinò, sporgendosi per baciarla sulle labbra, con Jamie stretto tra loro due che si divincolava.

"Sempre?", le chiese dopo molto tempo.  
"Sempre", rispose felice, come se le avesse proposto un giro sui cavalli delle giostre.


End file.
